When Everything Seems Right
by lara-xo
Summary: It took one moment for me to be there, another to go and finally time for me to come running back home. In your arms, where I feel safe. ShaneMitchie
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this, but here is a new story. I haven't had the guts to start a new one because I barely update the one I have going right now anyways (It's a **_**Wizards **_**fic, go check it out?) So, **_**Camp Rock **_**pretty much was a good movie. Cheesy, predictable, but good enough for some fan fiction, so here I am… Talking about writing this. Ah yes, I should really stop the chatter.**

_Title_: When Everything Seems Right  
_Name: _Beginning to End  
_Chapter: _One (Introductory)  
_Summary:_ It took one moment for me to be there, another to go and finally time for me to come running back home. In your arms, where I feel safe. ShaneMitchie  
**--o0o0--**

Final Jam was probably the best time of my life. I mean, I got out there, in front of an audience I might add, and sang. I sang my heart out as best as I could and I rocked it. But with a change of tempos, a change of heartbeat and a change of my life, I couldn't believe it when I looked over to see Shane Gray standing there, singing the song he previously sang to me privately, but to everyone else now. Nate and Jason, his band mates seemed to enjoy the view too. It appeared though to them that they are grateful that he finally had a change of heart. I noticed my parents out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to cry right there. They got me here to Camp Rock, they supported me through this whole thing and of course they believed in me. When Shane and I met in the middle, I felt my spirit, mind and heart skip a beat all at once. I swore I died for a second.

But that was merely an hour ago. I was finishing packing up my clothes, along with some of my mother's. I might not have believed that it was all over if I hadn't noticed the count-down clock which read 16 hours until Camp Rock officially ends, outside my window. I ensured that I had everything by looking in the drawers one more time, checking the bed, floor. Satisfied, I closed the zipper and nodded my head while pulling the suitcases off with a loud thump on the ground. I blew the irritable bangs from my face and dragged the heavy luggage to the cabin door. Good thing my mother had come. She was about ten times stronger than me best of all the weighty duty work she did for Connie's Catering. She excused me quickly as I thanked her, running towards the lake where I promised to meet Shane for our canoe ride for the rest of the time. I was focused on actually canoeing right this time.

I sat down on the docks and recollected my thoughts carefully. I went over the camp's ups and downs. I was thankful that Tess was there to guide me, as crazy as that sounds. I wouldn't have gotten where I was without her crazy stunts. And I was glad she finally figured out that I wasn't there to harm her, or kill her chances of winning Final Jam. Caitlyn was the one to defend me when I was down and also the person to wake up and smell the roses. Be myself. That's a lesson I have learned and I am glad I did.

I hummed quietly to myself before receiving a tap on the shoulder. I jerked backwards and came face to face with him. I smiled a little while he proceeded to stare into my eyes cautiously. He got up from his knees and reached his hand down. I took it quickly and lifted myself up. Shane smirked in a playful manner, "So Mitchie."

"So Shane," I responded mockingly. I stuck out my tongue and placed my hands awkwardly into my jean pockets. "Nice show. I knew Peggy was going to win."

Shane nodded, agreeing. I shifted my weight to my heels and bobbed from front to back. This is what I get for knowing a celebrity. Get nervous. But good thing I'll know him as Shane. Not _Shane Gray._ Like he said in the canoe before. It's hard to face a life like that. Where everyone wants you for the free stuff and nothing else. Hard to pick out the real people who actually want to be your friends.

"Yup, she has a stunner voice, I must say. If you weren't such a badass, you could've won too you know," Shane stated in a matter-of-factly tone. I swatted him on his arm.

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't my fault? But Tess'? Jeez, Shane. And you say people don't listen to you…" I trail off then look off into the water, where on the sand was the small boat awaiting us. "Now, how about the canoe ride?"

"Sounds good," he grinned and raced down to the canoe before I could say boo. Jeez, that kid was fast. I walked down slowly, wary not to slip in the mud. And especially not in front of him. The hill was horrible, but I made it down there. I climbed in and sat down, placing my hands in my lap.

"How about we actually do this right. I've been kind of practicing, you know," I commented. Shane laughed falsely, but realized I was telling the truth. His shoulders dropped as I gave him the one brow.

"Okay, I practiced too. Because I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach I would be seeing you here again. And guess what, I was right. What a miracle," he joked. I giggled a little. So, he has thought about me. On a canoe. Alone. Oh my, that just made my heart beat about twenty times faster. I grinned earnestly and looked out into the crystal, blue water surrounding me. It was peaceful and nice to finally to be free from everything.

"Are you going to get in?" I kidded, and stuck out my tongue as I noticed he was still standing outside the oddly shaped boat. His face turned a bright crimson as he placed his right foot within, almost slipping, bringing me down with him. His response was an ouch, a sorry and a grunt as he got back up. Once his whole body was comfortably inside, I took the oar from my side, handing the other to him. "Ready to do this?"

"You bet'cha," Shane dipped in the wood plank, and took the first swift movement. It got us off the shore quickly, as I paddled the same way Shane did. Once we got to the middle, he purposely decided that going in circles is fun. We continued to do that for a couple minutes until I screamed that if we didn't stop I would vomit. We were going insanely fast and I get boat sick quickly, okay?

Shane placed the heavy anchor-like metal object to the bottom of the lake so we wouldn't float off without realizing. It was really hard to look into his eyes because every time I want to blush very badly and I don't want him to know he has an effect on me. It just wouldn't be right, you know? We just met a couple weeks ago, and I don't know if I believe going into a relationship so fast. But here I am talking to myself, noticing I was addicted to his beautiful brown eyes. They were just so…magical. I didn't know how to describe it.

Shane was the first to speak up, since I was pretty much brain-dead. "So, uh Mitchie. Where do you live?" Oh, okay. Maybe for one of his tours he could see me or something. Oh, gosh! I don't even remember where I live!

"Uh, um. California?" I choked out nervously. Dang, what the heck? I need to be more careful with myself. Straighten up, Mitch. You can do it. "Where are you when you aren't touring?"

"Miami most of the time. Although when we aren't on tour we're at Jace's place in Malibu. Which, if I'm not stupid, is in California."

"Well, Mister Gray, you are correct. But, you see, I live in Oxnard, which is miles away from there," I answered him, laughing a little. I avowed myself that his face dropped a little, but I didn't let it get to my head.

"Well, then, that's okay. I'll talk to my agent to get us a tour date in…_Oxnard. _How does that sound? Great? Okay, good." Wow, this is a lot to absorb. So, just because of me, he's going to travel to the not-so-well-known city of Oxnard just so we could see each other? Wow, this is going to be a fantastic… friendship.

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: I don't know if they mentioned where Mitchie lived, so I made it up for the story's sake. Oxnard is indeed in California, look at a map.**

**Reviews please, because I hate when I have more alerts/favourites than reviews. I vent and don't update for a while.  
-Lara**


	2. I'm Home!

**A/N: I will make this as short as it needs to be. Thanks for all the reviews! I haven't had any time to respond to them, so I'll do it later when I have more time on my hands. Here is Chapter 2.**

_Title_: When Everything Seems Right  
_Name: _I'm Home!  
_Chapter: _Two  
_Summary: _It took one moment for me to be there, another to go, and finally the one to come running back home. In your arms, where I feel safe. ShaneMitchie

**--o0o0--**

"_So you promise you'll come visit me?"_

"_I promise."_

**--o0o0--**

Wow. I'm home. Finally after the exhausting four-hour drive back from Camp Rock, I'm here, at my dear, lovely house in Oxnard. I unpacked the last thing from Mom's catering van, rushing to the front stoop. I had waited for Mom to hurry up and unlock the door, since she had the keys in the first place. She smiled at me once before unbolting the lock on the door. I flew in that house so fast, I was like the wind. Well, that's what Mom said. I dropped everything in the living room, flaunting the house as if I were a tour guide. I missed this place so much, even though the campground was great. But the bugs, EW. There were so many, I digested at least 100. And the beds, they weren't that great.

That reminded me. My bed, upstairs in my room, was my favourite thing ever. I had it since I was five. It was so comfortable; I slept like a baby in it. I fell back casually on the bed, looking around my room. My laptop, exactly were it was when I woke up that day Mom told me I was going to Camp Rock. I pushed in the CD and danced around the room like I was a retard. I usually did this though, so it was accustomed tradition in this household. I had posters all over my room. I even had an 8 by 11 inch Connect three poster somewhere in this mess. But I never was huge, huge fans until now.

That jogged my memory. I took out the paper in my back pocket and looked down at it. I already had the number memorized, but it wasn't that hard. I stared at it the whole time driving home. I mean, 548-2748 is somewhat easy, I guess. I quickly took my cell phone out of my drawer, since campers were not aloud to have them in the course of the trip. Me however being a responsible girl, did not bring mine, although many people did anyways. I was greeted pleasantly by the opening tunes of the cell, responding. I added Shane to my contacts quickly and tossed my phone on the bed.

This was so surreal. It doesn't feel as though I went to Camp Rock for a month and a little bit, came back and now sitting here. This had always been my dream, but my thoughts were gladly interrupted by Mom yelling at me, oh the telephone. Sierra promised me she would call me the instant I got back, because she knew the date. August 16. I jumped to the side and gingerly collected the phone from its cradle.

"Mitchie here," I answered cheerfully. I got a huge earful from my best friend, screaming rambling on and on about her summer in China, which apparently was amazing. I laughed with her enthusiasm and told her I would meet her at the park in twenty minutes.

I rushed to my closet, getting out of my 'comfy-Mitchie-road-clothes' and into something a little more appropriate. I finally found my favourite red shirt and pin stripe short shorts that I have dying to wear since I got them. I checked in the mirror, no makeup necessary. It was only Sierra and the park. I sighed involuntarily, forgetting how close the date to first day of school was. I was going to be in the eleventh grade and I did not feel too good about it. But, I'll always have my friend and it will be like last year. Boring but at least I learned something. As whack as that sounds. Did I just think that?

I grabbed my phone, stuffed it in my back pocket, and headed out the door, without one word to my mother. I think she understood where I was going, so I didn't bother. I have gotten a little more confident and daring after all that has gone on.

The park, which I came to love, was down the street, not even a block away. _Stone Ridge Valley_. It was a typical area to lounge. Swing set, slide, benches and a river. It was the best place I have ever been; it is so peaceful and serene. I go there to write songs, clear my head or just watch the fish jump out of the water tentatively. I walked there gradually, looking around to see Sierra somewhere here. Most of the time she is late but she swears it isn't her fault. I really do not care, more alone time for me.

"MITCHIE!"

I did a complete 360 and saw my best friend, standing there. She sure has changed since going to China. Her hair was not the typical curly-sue kind. She actually found time to straighten it. I had to compliment her on how good it looked. She wasn't wearing glasses anymore. I did once tell her at a sleepover one time when they were off that she looked great without them, but it never fazed her. Sierra's clothing style was different too. Kind of on the preppy side, but comfortable nonetheless. She rushed over to me, enveloping me in the biggest hug I could have ever received. I embraced her back and we casually sat on the bench a couple yards away.

"Okay, tell me about Camp Rock! I bet it was just as good as me being in China for the summer!" Sierra quickly stated. She understood my pain when I was trying to convince my parents to let me go and she stuck through it, thinking of new ways to hide the brochures.

I smiled as I thought back on the adventures I went through. "Well, it was okay. I kind of was caught up in the drama there. This girl, who is a very evil person by the way, asked me to be back-up for her and she was all arrogant about it. I agreed thinking I was getting some time to actually sing. Wrong. Then I lied about being some big hotshot daughter and got caught."

I finished that all in one breath. Now that I reflect on it, I am completely stupid to ever think what I was thinking at the time. Sierra told me that she comprehended what I went through there and she would have probably done the same thing. That was the thing about her, she approved of everything I did, even if it was plain dumb.

I then told her I met some very special friends there too. I mentioned Caitlyn, telling her that she was the one who got me through all that commotion that I got myself into. I mentioned Shane, Nate and Jason. At first, she did not make the connection that those where the names of the band mates of her favourite band. She went absolutely nuts whenever one of their songs came on the radio. I braced myself slowly, trying not to be obvious. Then, it came.

"CONNECT THREE WAS THERE. OH MY GOSH. YOU LUCKY-"

I cut her off, placing my hand on her mouth. I told her to shut up, nicely of course. She was the one that got me interested in that band. Although, I was never quite obsessed like she was. Plus, if I ever told her that Shane and I got pretty close throughout the duration of Camp, I think she would bite my head off. So, maybe I will tell her later.

"So, what is it like to meet them? Were they nice? I wish I met them. They are totally hotties. I bet Shane was very rude to the campers. Was Jason dumb like he is portrayed to be? But he is so cute! And Nate, what about him? Is he bossy as everyone says he is? I bet Jason is his little slave. It seems like they have that kind of relationship, don't you think? Am I talking too much? Maybe I am. Am I?" Sierra finally finished chatting her little mouth off; I barely had enough time to let it sink all in.

"Well, Shane is…different," I answered, carefully choosing my words. "I didn't talk much to Nate and Jason though; they were only there a couple days while Shane was an Instructor for a couple classes."

"That's cool. Your summer was much more fun than mine, I'll tell you," Sierra continued. "China wasn't all that it was cracked up to be anyways. We went on only two of the five tours the students were supposed to go on, the hotel was bad. I mean, there were roaches everywhere-"

"EW! Yeah, bugs suck," I say, stopping her rant. I smiled inwardly as she sustained.

"And on top of all of that, we were supposed to learn some sort of martial art thing from this important person named Yung-Si. He never showed. "

"Wait, I thought you said it was amazing?"

"Well after you just said you met Connect Three, all these downsides started to pour into my brain. Your summer was much better. You got everything you wanted, right?" Almost everything, Sierra. But no, the one thing that I could not have was him. Shane Gray. The one who made my heart jump. But, I didn't mention that to her.

After that, we made some small talk. Nothing very important. Then come the talk of school and I wanted out. I have been dreading it for the past couple days, even during Camp. School started in 2 days, which is disgusting. August 18, a killer day. Not in a good way. Rhyming is my skill.

"I hate school," I ultimately concluded. Sierra looked at me bemusedly.

"But you get really good marks?"

"My mom tells me I should get high marks to achieve something in life, I know it will help in the long run, but I don't want to anymore. I want to go off and make music. My true passion." I sighed and looked at my friend. I gave her a sad look. I looked at my cell phone, which said I had a message. I didn't care though. I flipped it open for the time and it was nearing 5 o'clock. Dang, I had to be home by four thirty to help start dinner.

I quickly hugged my friend goodbye and ran home as fast as I could. All that was on my mind was 'I am hope my Mom does not kill me.'

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: There is the wrap. Sort of a filler chapter. I wanted to give Sierra more of a character other than I went to China for the summer because I got an A plus plus in Mandarin. Blah, blah.Please review, thanks!  
-Lara**


	3. Phone Convos and Chaos Brewing

**A/N: I'm back! And with such a late update. I knew I should have waited until I was finished my other fic. Anyways, here is chapter three. It's a little too dialogue...y for my liking, but phone conversations do that.**

**Yes, Shane appears again.**

_Title_: When Everything Seems Right  
_Name: _Phone Convos and Chaos Brewing  
_Chapter: _Three  
_Summary: _It took one moment for me to be there, another to go, and finally the one to come running back home. In your arms, where I feel safe. ShaneMitchie  
**--o0o0--**

I am going to do it. I'm going to phone Shane. Actually, I have sat here for the past hour staring at my cell, repeating, along those lines, the exact same thing. I haven't had the heart to do it quite yet, I could admit I was nervous. I mean, when we left I had promised I would call him, but UGH! This was bugging me; we are not going out, I'm sure he does not like me, so why am I killing myself over this. I should shut up and just press speed dial. Yeah, I'm hopeless, putting Shane as my number 4 speed. Of course, I had Sierra, Mom's cell and Dad's cell respectively. I closed my eyes and pressed four, talk.

Pressing the phone to my ear, I was just hoping he would not answer and I could just go about my day. One ring, two rings, three rings. Looks like I can hang up the phone. _"Hello?"_ Damn it, I'm frozen. It's him, you could tell. I stuttered a few words, until I heard a chuckle. "_Mitchie, is that you?"_ Got me.

I sighed defeated. "Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"_Well, you know… good,"_ He paused for a second, as he was thinking. _"I just had a little date with my manager. He wants us to go on tour again. Since it seems I have changed, all thanks to a special someone."_

I blushed. No, I was not supposed to do that. I giggled subconsciously before I responded. "Well, you're welcome."

"_Thank you_," He responded stupidly. "_By the way, I got us a venue in Oxnard. That is where you live, right?_"

Oh my gosh, he actually did that! I shrieked, but I put my hand over the receiver before I did so. Well, he did promise, so I guess it works. "That is where I live, thanks for remembering. So I'm guessing it's at the theatre?"

"_You guessed right, since you live in a semi-small town or city, there wasn't much to choose from. I mean, it's the size of an ant compared to LA, you know_," Shane mused. "_There is only room for about 10,000 people_. _'Cause it's the only venue we are getting closest to Malibu, so we are expecting people from there to come too."_

"Oh my gosh, that is huge!" I gaped. I heard him chuckling on the other end. "What?"

"_Sometimes we play shows for about double that, so it's kind of small compared too_," he confessed slowly. "_Yeah, so I'm getting you a backstage ticket_."

"Can you get two? I have this friend, Sierra. She is a huge fan, she's my best friend-" I was cut off.

"I got it, two tickets for backstage at the Oxnard show. Excellent. Thanks for calling by the way, I thought you never would. It's almost been a week," Shane pondered slightly. I heard his grumble and I laughed straight away.

"Been kind of-" I considered my choice of words, "busy, I guess. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"_Of course. Now, what are you up too?_" Shane asked, interested. Actually, I am supposed to be doing my homework, but it's only a reflection on my summer. I mean, my English teacher could not get any more creative. Its due tomorrow, haven't even started it. Oh crap, I have not even told him anything yet.

"Well…school. But, you wouldn't know 'cause well, you know, pop star," I stuttered, finally getting out my words.

"Wow, have you started unit one in the Math textbook? We just started today, I guess it's kind of easy," Shane explained. My mouth dropped. Huh? What is he talking about, isn't he suppose to be dumb since he isn't schooled in a real one?

"What?" Was all I got out at the time.

"_You know, math. Grade eleven math textbook? What's up with you?_" Shane reacted cautiously. I put my hand to my forehead and took in a deep breath. I am so confused.

"Sorry, I just. I never knew you went to school in a real school…" I trailed off, still slightly confused.

Shane laughed, "_You are a little slow today, aren't you? I get home schooled, by Nate's mom. Before she quit her job, she was a university professor. She totally rocks hard. She comes on tour with us so we don't lose ground in education or anything_."

Now it all made sense. Okay, now I could answer him. "Yeah, we started yesterday actually. It comes naturally to me so I finish everything quicker than most."

"_A nerd I see_?" Shane considered. "_Nah, you? Never, not after that little debacle_."

"Hey! Everyone is intended to his or her blonde moments. Mine just so happened to happen while talked with you. Sorry I was a little puzzled about why you were talking math with me. And, I'm not a nerd. I just am really good at school stuff…" I dangled my sentence. I smiled, at the end. Some say people can hear you smile on the phone, although that is preposterous. I decided to try it.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a blonde one, but I guess I was wrong," Shane clucked his tongue obnoxiously. "Kidding, kidding."

"That's it! I refuse to talk to you," I retorted jokingly. Shane scoffed, and then I heard a couple scuffles in the background.

"_Hello?_"

What? Whom am I talking to now? It kind of sounded like Nate a little, "Uh, hi?"

"_Hey Mitch_." Definitely Nate. He is one of the only people to call me by Mitch. I grinned faintly then sighed.

"Where did Shane go?"

Nate chuckled, "_Well, he is off in a little corner in the backroom, rocking back and forth, saying 'why doesn't she like me'. What exactly did you do, Mitchie?_"

"I told him I refused to talk to him. Teasingly of course, but I don't think he got the picture," I confessed. I heard a pale call from Nate in the distance.

"_YOU DUMB ASS, SHE WAS KIDDING."_

Although I thought I was putting my point across that I was just teasing him, and I think he got it, he was just trying to get back at me. Shane, you are so weird.

"_Hey Mitchie! Wassup, girlie_," He chortled. "_I'm sorry; I have always wanted to do that_."

"No prob, home slice," Mitchie responded. "Now, I've always wanted to do _that_. Could you tell me when this concert is here in my lovely hometown?"

"_Um… September…eighteenth_," Shane guessed. "_Yup, right here_."

"Okay, I'll mark that down. I don't want to be busy the night I get to see Connect Three," I tittered and switched the phone to my other ear. "So, I really should be going now."

"_What! Why?_" Shane pouted cutely. Awe, I almost could not resist.

"English assignment, you know. I will call you back when I have a chance okay? I hope you have a great time on the tour, can't wait to see you later!" I said excitedly, I only shrieked in the middle of the sentence. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes, trying to relax. Okay, yeah. Like that is going to happen.

"_Okay, bye Mitchie. And you better call me back, or I won't come_." I could just hear him smirk on the other side of the phone.

"No, no. I'll call you not tomorrow, but the next day. I have a test and I've got to study tomorrow. My mom insists I can't do anything other than read the textbook and replenish my mind," I mocked a little bit. "Anyways, I really have to go. Buh-bye."

"_Bye Mitchie_."

I flipped my cell phone closed and sighed. It wasn't as hard as I thought. Maybe I thought he was going to forget me, that's what has been stuck in my mind for the past few days. I'll text him later probably though. I fell back on my bed and lied there for a few moments longer. 16 more days until I get to see Shane up close and personal once again. It was actually kind of nice to think about that.

**--o0o0--**

The next day was rather interesting for me. My heart was all fluttering and excited. I had this glow after I woke up, my mom thought I was a totally different person when I sat down to a plate of her infamous omelettes. I shrugged her off, said it was nothing and went about my morning. I showered, changed, straightened my hair and applied some mascara. I checked over myself one more time before heading out the door with my bag in tow.

I caught up with Sierra everyday at the corner of her street. We received our hellos from each other and slowly walked towards the school. She was rather fickle, as she kept stumbling across her words and she wasn't exactly making the most sense.

"Okay, spit it out," I finally realized she was trying to tell me something. It took me a while to understand when she was like this, that there was something on her mind. I'd get it after about five minutes, but most of the time it was just about not being able to understand her crazy ways.

"Well, there's this thing-" She looked hesitant about the next point she was going to say. "It's for my brother, Liam. You know the one that just left last year for New York? Well, he's having this gala on part for him. He just started his own business or whatever."

I nodded slowly, where was she getting at? "Yeah? That's…cool. I guess. " I scrunched up my face, no matter how unattractive that looked. I kicked a rock that was on the ground and looked up to her. "What about it?"

"Can you please-please-please come with me? I don't want to be there alone since Mom and Dad can't come. I'd love you forever if you did," Sierra described. I only furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "It's in Malibu!"

"So, we'll only be about like an hour away?" I asked myself. "Yeah. I guess I'll go. It's like I have nothing better to do. When is it?"

"Uhm, September eighteenth." My heart stopped. No, this wasn't suppose to happen. I was going to surprise her with this tickets the day of her birthday, which happened to be in seven days, the ninth. But no, this just had to happen. I'll never get to see Shane.

My life has officially ended.

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: So I have about a billion and one ideas for this story. I've been thinking of making two stories. This, then a sequel. Not sure yet though.**

**Review please!  
-Lara**


	4. Bets and Grilled Cheese

**A/N: Hello, hello. Thanks all for reviews. I love you dearly. In the next chapter I'm going to start chapter dedications, because that is what all the good authors are doing. Give back to the reviewers. So I'll do that too...starting now.**

POV's switch this chapter for a bit.

_Title_: When Everything Seems Right  
_Name: _Bets and Grilled Cheese  
_Chapter: _Four  
_Summary: _It took one moment for me to be there, another to go, and finally the one to come running back home. In your arms, where I feel safe. ShaneMitchie  
**--o0o0--**

School was usual for me. I walked around the halls as if I was a nobody. I got no 'hey, what's up' or a nod of the head. I just steered clear of everyone in my way. When lunch finally came, my only hour with Sierra, I prayed that the second half of the day would go better. My best friend told me that she met some new people who complimented her on her hair, clothes, nails, etcetera, etcetera. I'm glad she was making new friends, she was exactly like me. I asked her jokingly if her Chinese roommate helped with her new look. She didn't quite get my sarcastic edge in my voice, responding yes. I just laughed.

For the rest of the day, I had to try and get the fact that I was going with Sierra to Malibu and blowing off the Connect Three concert. That brought me to my nest point. I'm blowing off the Connect Three concert. I had too, if you don't get me. How long have I known Shane? Three months? Sierra equals my whole freaking life. I had trouble deciding, let me tell you. But in the end, wouldn't you choose the same way?

Anyways, Sierra was to arrive at my house in a couple minutes. She was explaining to my mom as to why she is wanting me in Malibu and the details. All that cool stuff. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the hard wood table as my mother just stared at me. I looked up at her and shrugged my shoulders. I know what she was thinking. We are kind of on the same page in many ways.

"Hunny, what's wrong? I know you aren't that anxious to see Sierra, you just saw her an hour ago. What's up, sweetie? You can tell me." My mom was almost the best persuader in the world. And I would have told her if the doorbell didn't ring. I threw out a sigh of relief and rushed to the door.

I quickly whispered to her, "I need to talk to you in my room." I said it before mom came to the foyer. Us girls dashed up the stairs and entered the first door once up there. I sat on my bed quietly and signalled to Sierra to sit beside me. She was going to freak out.

"So, what do you need Mitchie. Before I tell your mom about Malibu," Sierra asked, distastefully. Although she loved her brother, she didn't particularly want to go to some boring gala. Boy, I was with her. I had to remind myself. Sacrifices, sacrifices. I opened my mouth to speak, but my damned mother, bless her heart, I love her so, but she was ruining the moment. She opened my bedroom door wide open.

"You blew right past me, I didn't even see your face. Wow Sierra, hunny, you look wonderful!" Mom gushed, hurrying over to the bedside. "Your hair is nice and sleek. New shampoo? Conditioner?"

"MOM! She doesn't need to be bombarded like this the first time she comes here for a visit since last June. I shook my and head and looked up chuckling. "She'll never want to come here," I screamed melodramatically.

Mom shot me a weird glare while Sierra just giggled. "Thanks Connie, but it was actually my Chinese roommate." She went full launch into China and I sat there for a good 10 minutes before the story was over. I've heard it a billion times (Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating.) and it wasn't as though it was the most exciting story in the world.

"So, Mitchie agreed to this this morning, but it's only if you allow her. You see, I have my brother who is becoming a hotshot in business lately. He is hosting a gala to kick off exactly that and uh I don't want to go alone. My parents are going, but I'm only 16 and I don't really know how to converse with older, mature people." She shot a quick glance at me. I understood what she went. She could actually talk with me.

Mom nodded once and smiled. "You don't need to explain no further. Your parents are going to drive you?"

"Yes and we are kind of staying at a hotel for the night. My parents have one room and us, Mitchie and I, get a room to ourselves," Sierra explained. My eyes bulged out. A hotel? Well, I guess it would be good to get out of Oxnard again. I mean, it was a Saturday/Sunday kind of thing, so it worked.

Mom smiled to Sierra, said it was fine and was off to cook dinner. Hopefully its not the famous Torres' burger. I grinned faintly at my friend and ambled over to my calendar slowly. I sighed as I picked up the red marker that was beside it. Just as I was going to cross out 'Connect Three Concert, Backstage. SHANE!', Sierra was behind me in an instant, asking what I was doing. She instantly saw the block with the writing. She nearly screamed in my ear. All she did was repeat, 'no way', 'oh my GOD', 'why didn't you tell me' and 'you're lucky!'

I looked down, "Yeah Sierra. Yes way. I didn't tell you because I was going surprise you. And I'm not that lucky."

"Yes, you are. You get to go to a Connect Three concert for…September…eighteenth." The realization dawned on her and Sierra immediately fall to the ground in shock. She landed right on my beanie bag chair in the corner. A cloud formed in her eyes, she wouldn't speak, she went into a thing I liked to call 'the gaze'. It only happened when something bothered her, excited her, confused her. I think she was thinking about those boys of Connect Three. She played with her necklace and bit her lip.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the marker again. Again, I was going to cross out the words but Sierra stopped me. "Don't you dare."

I bunched my eyebrows up. "And why not? I have other plans. With you, remember?"

"Oh, I can bet one-hundred dollars that we can do both. I have an idea."

**--o0o0-- An Update? --o0o0--**

I am so dead tired, it's not funny. We just got back from another one of those countless interviews. We get mobbed by girls and the guys and I get stressed. Don't get me wrong, we love our fans, but sometimes it gets to be too much. Have you ever met a singer or band? Or see a video in which you can't even hear what they are doing or singing? Yea, that's us. Our daily lives of Shane, Nate and Jason. We're SO exciting.

Actually, we really aren't. When we go on tour, we sit around our bus. We play cards, sleep, eat. Then when we get to the location for our show, we go and play. We have interviews at least once a week, shows everyday except one (until the tour is over. Then we have about 2 months off to write MORE songs, then we go on tour again.) and we don't even get to have girlfriends. Want to know why? Oh yeah, our publicists want us to stay single so our fans will like us better. Get that, huh?

You know, I could be in a normal school, in Alabama, where I grew up. But no, my mom decided she wanted me to sing. Actually, scratch that. I LOVE to sing. I love to tour. I love playing cards, sleeping AND eating. I just get sick of doing the same thing all the time. Nate was writing a song, trying to get me involved but I only helped him with about 15 words or so.

The good news is that when our manager found out what I was writing at Camp Rock, he is allowing us three to write our own music now. We never got the liberty until now and I'm quite excited. I already got the two singles written at the camp set out for release in a couple days. Jason and Nate really enjoyed 'Play My Music' and I actually liked writing it. It was different from what I was used to. And 'Gotta Find You' was something out of a whim when I frustrated when I couldn't find Mitchie, the one with the voice.

Anyways, back to tour talk. It's September 15th I think now. I've talked to Mitchie three times since we left each other at Camp Rock. She really is something. She's funny, smart and she is really likeable. She is also easy to talk too. I can say almost anything around her. Except for when I think of something rather inappropriate concerning girls. I learned that the hard way. She nearly killed my eardrums, let's just say.

I get to see her in three days, nonetheless. I'm eager to get to Oxnard, where she lives and give her the time of her life. I know I'm going to meet her best friend too. I've heard little about her, although she said she is a lot like her in too many ways to count. That sounds interesting, actually. Mitchie is already so original, if I met someone like her friend, how would I tell the difference? I'm just joking.

So I flopped down one of those Teen Pop magazines and shuffled my feet to the mini kitchen on the tour bus. My band mates were already sitting down, awaiting Nate mom's food. Other than her exceptional teaching skills, she is an amazing cook. I am kind of jealous of Nate just because of that. My parents aren't the best chefs in the world and whenever they try to make something 'hard', it's always burnt.

Oh, I could smell Grilled Cheese. This wasn't just any grilled cheese either. It has ham, onions and some sort of sauce (she won't tell us what it is, a secret ingredient.) piled on the cheese. It is the best sandwich in the history of the world, I swear. I sat down beside Jase and waited (im)-patiently for the food. My stomach rumbled fervently and I only told my mind it would be a few more seconds.

Like I told my mind it was only three more days. Three more days.

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: Okay. Ha! This story won't be very long, probably. I only have two major plot developments, so yeah. I finalized that to you all now. No sequel. (unless when it is complete, you guys send ideas to me)**

**Reviews? They make me happy!  
--Lara**


End file.
